Waiting Room
by countertiger-x
Summary: A hilarious morning on the birthday of Piper's daughter. What happens in the waiting room??We've got Phoebe and Darryl fighting it off till the death! We've got Paige inspired by the wonderful world of the internet! AND we've got Leo smoking?Please Read!!


Well here it goes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of charmed or any characters blah blah blah. Mahaha. I would like to though. But the damn Constance Burge won't sell them to me? Why Constance? Why???? Oh well, I do own Sam though.gotta love Sammy. She's in all my charmed fics!!! You should read them by the way..hahaha. This is a long disclaimer..I should end it with one great line. Hahahah!!! ****  
  
Darryl and Ava was carrying Leo. Darryl had the feet, Ava had the head. Phoebe and Paige looked up from their doings. "What the hell?" Phoebe screamed out loud. Ava struggled to keep Leo's head in balance. "God, what does this man eat?" she exclaimed. "Oh he eats alright..I'd say he gained about 10 pounds while Piper gained her share....hahahahaha!!" Phoebe said.  
  
Darryl glanced at her. "Shut up Phoebe, Piper can hear you in the next room." He muttered to her. Finally, Ava and Darryl got to the couch and laid him there. Leo was unconscious. He had fainted when he was in the next room. Yes, people, today shall be the day where Piper would have the almighty, powerful, "special" baby at the manor.  
  
"Who cares if she can hear me Darryl? Just because she's having the stupid baby doesn't mean she gets any special treatment!!!" she screamed at Darryl, laying on the chair next to the couch where Leo was. Ava waved her hand over Leo's face to see if he was awake. Darryl went up to Phoebe.  
  
"You got something to say to me Phoebe? Cause you know DAMN STRAIGHT that I would like to hear it!! You got a problem with me? Then bring it ON!!!" he said in Phoebe's face. Phoebe smiled and rubbed her face. "You don't have to bloody spit on me Darryl. I was only making a point."  
  
"Ok, people. We are here for Piper's support ok? We shouldn't fight now...let Piper take a break." Ava said, calming them down. Darryl straightened out his jacket. "You heard the woman Phoebe. No fighting, we have to support Piper in all this." He said putting his hands on his waist.  
  
"Damn straight I heard her."  
  
"Well good for you!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
Then Darryl turned away from Phoebe and Phoebe turned away from Darryl. "Will you two freaking shut up? I'm trying to do some work here..." Paige told the both of them. Phoebe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms acting like a little two year old.  
  
"LEO!!!" they heard Piper call. "LEO!!! I NEED YOU FREAKING HERE WITH ME!! I DON'T BLODDY CARE IF YOU FAINTED!!! WAKE UP!! AVA!! I NEED SOMEBODY!!!" she screamed.  
  
Ava told Darryl to watch over Leo while she go to Piper to comfort her. Darryl sat on the chair on the other side of Leo's couch. Paige was typing something on a laptop, her eyes looking at the screen as if she had seen God, in other words, her easily amused face.  
  
"Oi! Phoebe! Did you know that you can buy like, anything on ebay!! Anything!! It's so freaking easy, one click and I can see those bloody shoes you like so much for about 100 bucks!!"  
  
"Yeah, that's nice Paige..." Phoebe said, rolling her eyes at Paige's idiotic amusement. Darryl was busy staring at the floor, his elbows supporting his head. Phoebe smiled at the helpless fool. All she wanted to do was annoy him.  
  
"Daaaaaaarrrrylllll..." she called. Darryl tried to ignore calling voice and just kept staring at the floor. Phoebe smiled, knowing she was getting to him and she was going to make him crack. It was just a matter of minutes.  
  
"DAAAAAAARRRRRYYYYLLLLLLL..." Phoebe kept calling. Darryl's teeth clenched in anger, wishing to god that she would stop before he lost his temper. He tried his best to ignore the stupid witch but it was just no use.  
  
"DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYLLLLLLLL" she called one more time. Darryl couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and glared at her in the eye. Phoebe kept on laughing. "Oh, what's the big, scary Darryl gonna do to me huh? Is he gonna hurt me? DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!"  
  
Daryl knew that this was exactly what she wanted so he sat back down, putting on a devious smile and he laid his head back on the armrest. They stared at each other for some time, like they were in some kind of contest. Who will start to kill the other first??  
  
Phoebe knew exactly how to annoy him. "You know Darryl, I feel like singing. Why don't we sing that song we all know that you love...hmmmm how does it go again?"  
  
Darryl's smile disappeared. 'No, she wasn't going to sing it...she wasn't.she couldn't...."  
  
Phoebe grinned even more. "Oh yeah..the song. He was a skater boy! She said cya later boy! HE WASN"T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!!!!!" she sang in a loud voice. Darryl tried to cover his ears. He couldn't take that song anymore. His kids played it over and over at his house and he hated, no LOATHED that song. If he could, his dream was to arrest the person who wrote that song...what was her name again? Pravil Gavine? Who cares, he just wanted Phoebe to stop singing.  
  
"FIVE YEARS FROM NOW, SHE SITS AT HOME, FEEDING THE BAAAAAAAAABIES SHE'S ALL ALONE!!!" Phoebe practically yelled. This time she got up, and she was dancing around Darryl, and skipping, singing the song all at the same time. Darryl closed his eyes shut and kept his fingers in his ears.  
  
Phoebe kept singing. "HE WAS A SKATER BOY I SAID CYA LATER BOY, ILL SEE YOU BACKSTAGE AFTER THE SHOOOOOOOWW..." Darryl kept shaking his head screaming, "Lalalalalalalalalalalala, I'm not listening to you, lalalalalalalla....not listening at all..alalalalalalalalalalala!!!"  
  
Paige kept staring at the screen. "Oi! Look at that! A virtual pet!!! Oi! Look at it go!! Ha ha!!" she screamed. Phoebe suddenly stopped singing and had it with Paige's stupid remarks. "Shut up Paige! God, it's not my fault that you're freaking slow in technology today!! You're so freaking annoying!!" she screamed as she ran over to the laptop Paige was using and unplugged it and threw it across the room so it would break.  
  
"Ei!! Why'd you do that???" Paige asked, standing up, getting pissed off.  
  
"Because you were getting as annoying as Mr. Police Officer here!!!"  
  
"I was just trying to have some fun..PHOEBE!!!" she screamed. Darryl just glared at Phoebe. "Hey! I heard that! You're the one who's annoying miss 'I'm a witch so that means I can disturb Darryl whenever I want at his job to get him almost fired by his captain!!!'" he screamed at Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault your captain was hot..he was practically ASKING for me to jump on his desk."  
  
"I wouldn't be too happy PHOEBE." Darryl said, putting a lot of emphasis on her name. "Because you just threw your OWN laptop across the room, which I heard, has your whole advice column for next week...." He said smiling. Phoebe's eyes widened.  
  
"No shit!!!" she said running to her laptop. "Ah Crap!!!" she screamed again. Just then Leo woke up. "Huh? Where am I? PIPER!!!" he suddenly said. Phoebe kept trying to put her laptop together and Paige and Darryl went over to Leo.  
  
"Ei man. Calm down. Ava's taking care of her, you're gonna be fine..."  
  
"I'm gonna be a father!! Ahhhhh!"  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"I'm just bloody nervous!!! I can't take this kind of pressure. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale...Inhale..crap what comes after inhale!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Darryl and Paige glanced at each other for a minute then stared at Leo. Darryl took something out of his coat pocket. "I got an extra smoke here Leo. You want it?" he asked Leo, handing him a cigar. Phoebe glanced up. "You idiot, he doesn't smoke. He's a freaking angel!!"  
  
But Leo snatched the cigar out of Darryl's hand and took out a lighter from his pocket to start smoking it. Leo stood up and kept pacing back and forth, smoking the cigar. Darryl and Paige exchanged looks again. Paige crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch. "I could have ordered cigars over ebay...but NOOOOOOOOOO. My stupid sister had to break her own bloody laptop..."  
  
"Hey I heard that!" she said from the other side, heading over to the two. Darryl butted into the conversation, and stood up to head towards Phoebe. "You're damn straight you heard that!!!!"  
  
"Darryl! You got a score to settle with me? Then SETTLE!!" she screamed standing up to Darryl. Phoebe pursed her lips, then jumped on Darryl and started to choke him. Darryl wrapped his big hands around Phoebe's neck as well. They were both on the floor choking each other. Paige saw what happened. "Stop! What are you guys doing??" she said trying to stop them.  
  
Then, Paige accidentally bumped into Leo, who then dropped his cigar on the couch, and then the couch got on fire. Phoebe and Darryl escaped from each other's grasp, and started chasing each other. "Catch me if you can Daaaaaaaryl!!!!" Phoebe screamed as she ran around the couch that was on fire. Darryl ran after her. Then they did that thing where you go on one side but then you quickly go to the other side and then you taunt each other from both sides of the couch.  
  
The fire was growing bigger and bigger. "Ahhhhh!! Get the extinguisher!!" Leo screamed. Paige ran to the kitchen and then back to the living room with the extinguisher. "This is all your fault Phoebe!!! I could have ordered fire extinguishers on ebay if you hadn't freaking destroyed the laptop!!!!"  
  
Phoebe wasn't listening. She was too busy running around the living room while Darryl chased her. Paige tried to make the fire extinguisher work but it wasn't working. Leo took the extinguisher to see if anything was wrong. The fire grew bigger and bigger. Then Leo looked into the big black hose to see if anything came out and right when Leo looked in, the white stuff splattered over his face.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!" he screamed. "My eye!!!" Paige took the extinguisher from him and then used it on the fire. The fire finally gave out but Leo kept moaning about his eye. "My freaking eye!!! AHHHHHH!!!" Leo walked around the room, but couldn't see where he was going. Paige couldn't stop the fire extinguisher. The white stuff just kept flowing out.  
  
"Ahhhh!! How do you stop this thing???"  
  
Meanwhile, Darryl, when he was finally close to Phoebe he jumped on her back. "Take this Phoebe!!" he screamed as he jumped on her back. Phoebe and Darryl both fell on the floor and rolled towards Leo. Leo slipped from their rolling and fell flat on his back. "Ahhh my back!!!" he exclaimed. Phoebe and Darryl refrained from their rolling and instead they were punching each other.  
  
Phoebe, while she was fighting off Darryl, sung the song as loud as she could. "HE WAS A BOY! SHE WAS A GIRL! CAN IT GET ANYMORE OBVIOUS!!!!" she screamed. "Shut up!!!!" Darryl screamed. They kept punching each other and slapping each others' faces. Leo kept moaning and groaning on the floor with his face all covered with the extinguisher stuff. Paige was trying to stop the extinguisher, by banging it on the floor. It was getting all over her clothes.  
  
"Stupid thing!! Stop! Stop now!!!"  
  
Just then, they all heard a baby cry from the next room. Ava ran into the living room exclaiming. "It's a girl!! It's a girl!!!!!" Suddenly the scene of pandemonium stopped dead. Paige looked up from the extinguisher, and the extinguisher stopped. Leo stopped groaning and sat up, and wiped the white stuff off his eyes so he could see.  
  
Darryl and Phoebe stopped in their position and looked up. Their position was that Phoebe was on top of Darryl and Darryl had his hands on her neck while Phoebe was pulling on his hair. Total silence in the room until they all got up at once and ran to the next room to see the new baby.  
  
Leo ran to Piper. "Piper!! It's a girl..." He said. Paige, Darryl and Phoebe stayed in the back of the room, smiling. Leo stood next to Piper as Piper was in a bed, holding their new baby in their arms. "She's so beautiful...." she exclaimed. Leo grinned and held his arms out so he could hold her. Piper smile and glanced up.  
  
She saw Darryl and Phoebe, their hair all messed up and their clothes torn. She saw Paige and Leo covered with white stuff. "Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Darryl. Why do you guys look so, messed up?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh." Leo answered. He glanced back at the other three. Paige butted in. "We were keeping busy while we were waiting. He he he.."  
  
Piper looked at all of them, she was still confused. Finally she gave the baby to Leo. Leo grinned even more as he saw his newborn daughter. Paige smiled and whispered to Darryl, "They look so happy all together." Darryl smiled and nodded in agreement. Phoebe smiled too, but then glanced at Darryl for a second a few time. She snickered behind his back.  
  
"So we agreed on the name?" Leo asked. Piper nodded. "Samantha. Sam Halliwell Wyatt." She said. Leo nodded. "I like that." He said as he and Piper kissed.  
  
Phoebe came in the middle of Paige and Darryl and whispered, "Ewww. I don't like that name." She said but Paige elbow punched her in the stomach before Piper and Leo could hear. Phoebe glared at Paige for a minute but then turned her attention to Darryl. She smiled.  
  
"Darrrrrrrrrryyyylllll. DAAAAAAAARRRRRRYYYYLLLLL."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
How did you like it? I thought it was hilarious!! I don't care if you all don't like it! I love my story! Well, something that I thought of about 10 minutes ago..I cannot stop cracking up. Seriously didn't you think this was hilarious??? Only one way to find out people. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! Flames are exceptable!!! Oh, and why are they always saying bloody? And oi? And ei? I don't know!! I'm not even from britain! Pure american baby! I just felt like writing like that!hehehe!!! well read and review people!  
  
Oh and those of you who don't know who Ava is, she is the squirrel I had for lunch this afternoon. Kidding. She's the Piper's gypsy doctor, from the new episode from the 5th season. You remember now? Hope you do! 


End file.
